Secret Cards
by The Little Witch
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sara doesn't have a date. But someone is leaving messeges for her... Totaly Snickers!


**Secret Cards**

It was raining. It had been raining for days now. Sara sat in the break room looking out the wet window. It was Valentines Day and she didn't feel loving at al. She hated this holiday, it wasn't even a real holiday, just something made up so that the chocolate factories would get more money. Not once had Sara had a Valentines Day that turned out good. She drank the last of her cold coffee just as Catherine and Grissom walked into the room. Hand in hand. It was official that they were having an affair, even if they thought no one knew. _Get a room! _Disgusted, Sara walked away. She bumped into Greg on her way out.

"Hi Sara! I was just looking for you!" He said.

"Oh? Did you get back those DNA results?" Sara asked him.

"Uhm, no… But I wanted to give you this." He handed over a pink box of cheap chocolates.

"Aw, Greg, you didn't have to, but thank you!" She took the box and kissed him on the cheek. Hid face turned red and a smile grew onto his whole face.

Sara smiled back and started to walk towards the locker room. When she opened her locker to put in the box she saw a little red card. 'Happy Valentines Day Sara' _What? _She opened the card.

'Remember, anything can happen on Valentines Day, XXX'

'_Who would give me a Valentines card?'_ She put the box of chocolate in her bag and closed the door. As she started to walk she put the card in her back pocket. A few hours and a dead guy later she and Catherine walked into the break room and sat down in the sofa.

"So Sara, got any plans for tonight?" Catherine wanted gossip, but Sara didn't have any plans, which meant no gossip.

"No… But Valentine is just a stupid holiday anyway…" She muttered.

"So I take it no one asked you on a date for tonight?" Sara sighed as an answer.

"How about you?" Sara asked her, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah…" Catherine couldn't help smiling. Sara wanted to get the secret out.

"With who?"

"No one you know…"

"Yeah right! Everybody knows you're going out with Grissom!"

"What!" Catherine leaned closer. "Who told you?"

"No one, but we all know it! You've got a date with Grissom, Warrick with his girlfriend, even Greg's got a date! I swear, I'm the only one here without a date for tonight!" At the last part of her words Warrick and Nick walked in. _Please tell me they didn't hear that! _Sara's heart started to beat faster as she saw that special smile on Nick's face. _I bet he's got a date with the hottest girl in town! _He and Warrick were standing in front of the two women.

"Happy Valentines Day girls!" They said at the same time and showed a box of chocolate they had been holding behind their backs. Warrick handed Catherine a blue box and smiled. Nick reached out a red box of the one kind of chocolate that Sara loved.

"Aw, thanks you guys!" Catherine said and kissed them both one the cheek.

"Eh, yeah… thanks!" Sara said. Nick looked disappointed.

"What? No kiss?" Sara blushed as she stood up and kissed Warrick on his cheek. When it was Nick's turn she took a deep breath. She felt a warm feeling spreading through her lips as they touched his soft skin. As Sara sat back down she saw that Nick was looking pretty pleased. A million of thoughts went through her mind, and she didn't know which one to listen to.

"So you boys got any plans for tonight? Catherine asked.

"Yeah of course, I'm taking Tina out to dinner!" Sara saw Warrick smiling as he spoke. Catherine turned to Nick.

"How about you, Nicky? Sara felt her heart starting to burst.

"Nope, nothing… yet." He smiled at Sara as she felt a knot in her throat.

"Well, you know who doesn't have a date either?" Catherine replied with a smile that made Sara realize what she was about to do.

"Cath…" Sara began, but Catherine interrupted her.

"Well I know this guy, he asked me if I could fix him up on a blind date… and well, its' not you have any other plans!" _Thank you for screaming that out!_ Sara glanced at Nick, he looked worried.

"Thanks Cath, but come on… Me? On a blind date?"

"It's just dinner! Please?" Sara thought about it. _She's right you know, you don't have any other plans, so why not?_

"Fine, if he pays for dinner, then fine." Sara muttered.

"He will!" Sara tried to avoid Nick's eyes staring at her. _Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just stay to the original plan: sitting at home and wallowing in self pity, that's what I do every year! _

"I'll call him later and tell him to pick you up at seven, okay?" Sara just nodded and stared out the pouring window.

"Oh, this is so sweet!" Sara turned her face and saw Catherine picking up a card from the inside of the chocolate box. Sara looked stunned and jealous at the little white card. Nick stared at Sara as she picked up her own box. _I've already eaten one piece pf chocolate, there's no card in my box… _The box was small, the same size as Catherine's, but more romantic since it was red. Sara started to pick another piece up.

"Don't eat more now!" She noticed that Nick was standing up. "You should save them for later…" he explained. The desperate look in his eyes made Sara promise not to take another piece until she got home. A few hours later Sara went to the locker room to take out money for lunch. As she opened the door she saw another red card.

'The first time I saw you I knew you were special, now I know you're one of a kind, and the only one for me.'

She opened the card with hope for a name. But no:

'I know you're busy tonight, but that doesn't mean I'll spend my night thinking of you.'

_Okay, this is getting a bit spooky._

When the shift ended Sara had forgotten all about the two boxes of chocolate in her bag, but the secret cards were still in her back pocket. She walked out to the parking lot and took out her keys. When she got closer she saw a bouquet of red roses on the ground. _What now? _As she picked up the roses a little red card fell out.

'This is the last part of the puzzle.'

She opened the card and started to read.

'I've dreamt about this day for so long, and now that it's here it's nothing like I thought. Things didn't go as planed and I wasn't able to give you the Valentine you deserve. But I hope your date for tonight is be able to. I Love You, Sara Sidle.'

_Oh my God, this is so weird, who loves me? _As she drove home her thoughts wandered away to the blind date in an hour.

_What have I gotten my self into? I don't want to go on a blind date! I haven't worn a dress in ages, and I don't look good in make up!_ Sara was wearing a dark red dress that went down to her knees; she wasn't used to show of her curves like this. _I have to wash out the makeup!_ Right then the doorbell rang. _Oh crap! He's early!_ She walked to the door and opened it. The guy was blond and looked younger than her. He had this goofy smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm John!" The young man said.

"Hi, I'm Sara… I'm not ready yet, you can wait inhere, I just have to get my purse." John sat down and looked around. Sara went back into the bedroom and grabbed her purse. _My keys…_ She found her work bag and poured out all the stuff. When she reached for the keys she saw the box of chocolates Nick gave her. It's small enough to fit in her purse. And this seemed to be one of those nights when you're gonna need some chocolate later.

"Okay, sorry it took so long…" She said as she walked back into the living room.

"That's fine." John took a look at her at her. "This is for you." He said and gave her a pink rose.

"Thank you." The trip to the restaurant seemed to last forever. After a while John started talking about his work. He's a mailman. _Wow, interesting…not! _Sara just smiled and nodded. When they got to the restaurant John said he needed to go to the bathroom. _Might as well eat some chocolate._ She took out the box and picked one of the small pieces. After another piece she saw something under the chocolates. She looked around to see that John wasn't coming back. She carefully picked out all of the pieces. On the bottom there's was a little red card.

'Sara.'

She opened it:

'Meet me for dinner at my house at seven, love Nick.'

Sara's face slowly transformed. _What? This can't be right? He's asking me to dinner? Why? Oh my God, he's probably the one who sent the cards… no, he can't be, he's just asking me to dinner cause he feels sorry for me. But what do I do? I don't want to stay here with this boring idiot, I wanna go see Nick! But I can't', I shouldn't, it's rude to leave someone on Valentine!_ John came back right after she'd put back the box in her purse. He still smiled.

"Sorry it took some time…" He mumbled.

"That's okay… John?" Sara tried carefully.

"Yes?" _How the hell could he be Catherine's friend? And what was she thinking setting him up with me!_

"Look, I know its Valentine and all, but I can't do this." The stupid smile on his face disappeared. "I don't feel good…" She explained. He didn't look mad, just surprised and sad. "I just got out this really long relationship, and I thought I was ready, but obviously I'm not." John nodded understanding.

"I understand…" Sara looked at him, sometimes a little white lie didn't hurt!

"I think I should go…" Sara started.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you for the flower, it's beautiful." Sara stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Well, do you need a ride?" Sara looked out the window and realized it was still raining.

"No, I'm fine." Then she walked out. When she got out of the parking lot and out on the street she was already soaking wet. But she didn't care. She started running in the direction to Nick's house.

_Another great night… _ Nick was lying in his sofa, flipping the channels. The chocolate and cards to Sara hadn't worked at all! He was probably the only one alone tonight. He glanced at the clock: 7.48. _Great, the one woman I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with is out having a date with Cath's friend and there's nothing on TV._ He felt a knot in his stomach as he thought of Sara with another guy. He looked out the window and saw the rain streaming down. Just as he turned of the TV he heard a knock at the door. _Who is stupid enough to be out now! _He thought about letting the person knock until he realized no one was home. But the knock didn't stop. And after a while he heard someone call his name. _What the…?_ He ran to the door and opened it just as lighting went across the sky. He saw Sara standing in the rain, shaking and almost blue, she only had a dress on her, and it was already pressed to her body by the water.

"Sara?" He thought he was hallucinating.

"Am I late?" She screamed so that he would hear her over the thunder. Nick was in to much chock to understand her. After a moment he realized the rain was still falling in her head.

"Come in!" He moved away from the door and let her in. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if I was late…" she smiled at him and handed him a pink rose. "This is for you, sorry if it's wet but it kinda rainy outside." She said with a giggle.

"Late for what? He asked as he took the rose and put a blanket round her shoulders.

"Late for the dinner..." She said as it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What are you…?" Then his face broke up in a smile.

"I got the cards. I'm sorry if I didn't make it in time, but I'm here now…"

Nick's face turned red. "They were from you, weren't they? He nodded. "They were beautiful."

"I'm sorry, they were pretty silly, but I just couldn't tell you to your face…" She just smiled.

"They weren't silly… Did you mean it all?"

"Yes." Sara felt a tear escaping from her eye. Nick put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and took a step closer to him.

"I love you too, Nicky." Then he kissed her, at first just softly, then the kiss became deeper and more passionate. When the blanket slipped down her shoulders Nick took her in his arms and carried her into his bedroom.

_**The End**_


End file.
